Love Can Give A Little Bit More
by ALISHAxxCADExxLEVESQUE
Summary: Prequel To My First Story when fear and faith collide. How Kenobi and Sabe got together, and how Adame & QuiGon were born. This Goes Straight up to my fic. Chapter 6 up. Check it out. Anidala and Sobiwan fans.
1. An annoyance in the force

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Summary: Takes place during AOTC the prequel to WFAFC... OBI-WAN struggles to stay true to the code as Senator Amidala's hand maiden Sabe accompanys him to Kamino... This is the first chapter of Love can give a little bit more.. Meanwhile on Naboo Anakin has some revelations of his own.

Rain slashes his double seated starfighter prototype as he lands on Kamino, Obi-Wan attempts not to think about the brunette beside him, why the counci had assigned her to him was beyond his sense of meaning. There is a bump as he lands the fighter and the women beside him pouts. She jeers at him " Wow for a jedi your a "great" pilot, did you even sense that bump on the landing platform?'' Obi-wan shakes his head in frustration. " Sabe why must you infuriate me so?" Sabe grins " Why do you have to act like Master Yoda just shoved a filing cabinet up your arse. What you got some God inferiority complex, Mr. I am a jedi knight... bow down and worship me?" she says. He briskly walks towards the door of the facility.Taun Wegreets them... Sabe looks up at the tall creature. ( Holy Shaaks of Naboo that lady is tall.) Kenobi reads her mind and replies mentally( Sabe control your impulses) Sabe shows a look of anger (hey mr. stick up the arse jedi... stay out of my fricken mind before i shove my blaster up your arse.) Obi-wan mentally retreats. "Thank youTaun Wefor your hospitalty, my companion and I are ever so grateful that you would so kindly offer us your time, we look forward to learning from you" he says smoothly. Sabe loudly projects her thoughts so he can pick up on them ( hey Obs i didn't know you were a sweet talker) He laughs (Sabe there is quite very much you do not nor will ever know about me) They follow Taun We. She causually introduces them to Lama Su, the prime minister. "Ah Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and whom is this lady?" he gestures towards Sabe.Obi-Wan replies dully " A hand maiden that the council so brillantly bestowed upon my company. Their reasons are unknown, surely you've heard of the attack on Senator Amidala."

Meanwhile on Naboo, Padme and Anakin head to her home to meet her parents...

( Hey everyone, this is the prequel to When Fear and Faith Collide. It will explain alot.)

-A.S.S.V.


	2. Meet The Parents

Suddenly, there are shouts from two little girls, Ryoo (age6) and Pooja (age 4). They come running toward Padme. Padme grins before excitingly exclaiming " Ryoo! Pooja!" Padme scoops up Ryoo and Pooja and hugs them. Padme continues to grin, she hasn't seen them for a while and the happiness overtakes her, yet there is still business to be done. With a sudden idea Padme says " Why don't you go wake up Artoo." They haven't seen Artoo and are extremely happy to see the little droid.

They squeal simultaneously to the droid " Artoo!" As they see the droid, they hug him. Artoo Whistles and Beeps happy to see them as well. Padme laughs and Anakin smiles, happy to see the girl he loves in such peace. Anakin and Padme go on toward the  
house. The girls stay and play with Artoo. Sola, Padme's beautiful older sister, comes in from the kitchen carrying a big bowl of food. Sola replies over her shoulder "They're eating over at Jev Narran's later, Mom. They just had a snack. They'll be  
fine." Sola puts the bowl down on the table, where Anakin, Padme  
and Ruwee Naberrie (Padme's father) are coming into the room. Sola smirks looking over Anakin before replying to Padme "Padme!" She embraces her sister, love shown clearly on her face. "You're late. Mom was worried." Padme frowns before grumbling " We walked." Then she pushes forward Anakin " Anakin, this is my sister, Sola." Sola winks at Anakin and grins mischievously at Padme. "Hello, Anakin." Anakin looks shy before politely replying "Hello." Sola sits, as Jobal Naberrie (Padme's mother) comes in with a heaped bowl of steaming food. Padme now steers him towards her mom "...and this is my mother." Jobal smiles gently and says "You're just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry, Anakin." He shyly replies " A little." as his stomach grumbles defying his answer. Padme smirks and licks her lips as her gaze rests on Anakin's tight ripped abs, and despite the cloak and tunic she can still see the outline. She chuckles before saying "

He's being polite, Mom. We're starving." Ruwee grins after she his daughter's look and says "You came to the right place at the right time." Everyone sits and starts passing food.

Between the meal Jobal says with relief "Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We  
were so worried." Padme gives Jobal a dirty look. Ruwee smiles as he watches. He interrupts hoping to prevent a fight in front of Anakin "Dear…" Jobal shakes her head agreeing "I know, I know... but I had to say it. Now it's done." Sola leers happy to change the subject "Well, this is exciting! Do you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home?" Anakin grins happy to her the news that no one has touched his Padme. Padme on the other hand stiffens and rolls her eyes "Sola! He isn't my boyfriend! He's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me." Anakin frowns a look of disgust comes on his face. Not her Boyfriend, maybe not yet but I will be, no ones going to touch Padme but me! Jobal on the other hand gasps out in shock "A bodyguard! Oh, Padme! They didn't tell us it was that serious!" Padme looks around worriedly and attempts to cover her tracks. "It's not, Mom, I promise. (glances at Jobal) Anyway,  
Anakin's a friend. I've known him for years. Remember that little boy who was with the Jedi during the blockade crisis? They all nod, of course they remember him he was a hero in Naboo and they knew him and Padme were quite smitten. Padme grins looking over Anakin. "He grew up." Anakin smirks At least she knows I'm grown up Jobal frowns irritated "Honey, when are you going to settle down? Haven't you had enough of that life? I certainly have!" But Padme has not had enough of that life and rushes to defend herself "Mom, I'm not in any danger." Ruwee on the other hand turns to Anakin "Is she?"

Anakin savors the moment " ...Yes ...I'm afraid she is." Padme quickly replies "But not much."

After lunch Anakin and Ruwee take a walk in the garden. Ruwee says to Anakin "Sometimes I wish I'd traveled more... but I must say, I'm happy here." Anakin nods silently agreeing that Naboo is an excellent place. "Padme tells me you teach at the university?" Ruwee nods surprised " Yes, and before that, I was a builder. I  
also worked for the refugee relief movement when I was very young."

While this is going on Padme, her mother, and her sister are having a conversation while clearing the table. As Padme's gaze falls out the window and at Anakin, Sola grins and says "Why haven't you told us about him?" Padme shakes her head stunned " Huh, What's there to talk about? He's just a boy." Sola smirks "A boy? Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Padme blushes and raises her voice "Sola - stop it!" Sola grins, and rushes to meddle some more "It's obvious he has feelings for you. Are you saying, little baby sister, that you haven't noticed?" Padme shakes her head embarrassed " I'm not your baby sister, Sola. Anakin and I are friends... our relationship is strictly professional. She turns to her mom " Mom, would you tell her to stop it?" Sola laughs " Friends huh, would that be like friends with benefits. Cause I mean. Well, maybe you haven't noticed the way he looks at you. I think you're afraid to." Padme scowls, Sola's comment stung "Cut it out." her voice is low and deadly, and recognizing the tone of voice Jobal immediately interjects "Sola's just concerned... we all are." Padme shakes her head, she can't deal with this My feels for Anakin are not like that, when I she him I still see the boy I cuddled to my chest ten years ago But Padme realized that she did have feelings for Anakin, feelings she didn't want to admit to her self. "Oh, Mom, you're impossible. What I'm doing is important." Jobal disagreed "You've done your service, Padme. It's time you had a life of your own. You're missing so much!" Yet Padme only wanted a life with Anakin and that was something she would never have.

Anakin and Ruwee are walking in the garden. Ruwee stops and faces Anakin directly.

Ruwee wants the truth and he wants it now "Now tell me, son. How serious is this thing? How much danger is my daughter really in?" Anakin answers but his mind is still caught around the word son. I hope I will be someday, Mr. Naberrie. "There have been two attempts on her life. Chances are there'll be more. My Master is tracking down the  
assassins. I'm sure he'll find out who they are. This situation, won't last long."

Ruwee bows his head concerned "I don't want anything to happen to her." And I know you don't Anakin. And as Anakin answers it confirms what he already assumed. "I don't either. Mr. Naberrie, and I swear to you I will protect with all I can give."

Later in the Afternoon , they are in Padme's bedroom. Padme throws some things into a bag. Anakin looks around anxiously I'm in Padme's room, nice bed I wonder if I'll have Padme on it. Oh bad thought Anakin, very bad thought, tonight I am gonna take a long, cold, very cold shower. Ugh this is gonna be a long mission Anakin turns his head to look at her " I just want to get there before dark" Not really but I really want to get out of this room, or any room for that matter that has a bed and you in it. Those two things don't mix Padme goes on packing having no idea the conflict going on inside Anakin. Determined not to look at Padme, Anakin looks around the room. He makes conversation trying to appear like he's not avoiding her "You still live at home."

Padme looks at him startled Okay that was very obvious, where'd that come from "I move around so much, I've never had a place of my own. Official residences have no warmth. I feel good here. I feel at home." Anakin nods yet still has no idea how a home feels "I never had a real home. Home was always where my Mom was." Attempting to get his mid off his mom, Anakin picks up a framed hologram. He looks in shock "

Is this you?" The hologram shows Padme at age seven or eight surrounded  
by forty or fifty little green creatures. She is holding one in her arms. They are all smiling hugely. Padme frowns but has a slight grin "That was when I went with the relief group to Shadda-Bi-Boran. Their sun was imploding, and the planet was dying. I was helping to relocate the children. See that little one I'm holding? His name was N'a-kee-tula, which  
means sweetheart. He was so full of life. All those kids were. They were never able to adapt... to live off their native planet. They all died" Anakin's face saddens and he picks up another hologram. It shows Padme at age ten or eleven. She is wearing official robes and standing between two robed legislators. Her expression is severe. Padme laughs "Oh

My first day as an Apprentice Legislator. Notice the difference? Padme pulls a face and Anakin grins. She continues packing. He sets the two holograms down side by side - the  
beaming little girl, and the stern, unsmiling adolescent.


	3. the army and love I never knew i had

The door slides open. Obi-Wan, Sabe, and Taun We enter and cross to where Lama Su rises, smiling, from his chair, which,like all the furniture on Kamino, seems made out of pure light. Obi -Wan sends Sabe ("Don't say anything that could jepordize this mission") Sabe grows irritated ("Hell, I am not an imbicile, you know, I have much experience in this area") Obi-Wan grins and they turn towards Taun We. " May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino...and this is Master Jedi..."Sabe smirks and mentally thinks (" Stick up the arse") Obi-Wan frowns before turning to Lama Su "Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is my companion Ms. Sabe Maberrie, a handmaiden to Senator Amidala" He gestures to Sabe, at this point Lama Su indicates a chair. Obi-Wan remains standing, while Sabe grins and graciously takes the chair. Obi-Wan glares ("Now sit there, and don't do anything. Force, i feel like i'm babysitting except I'm not getting paid") Sabe lears (" Don't worry Ben I have it under control") Obi-Wan is bemused (" How do you know my middle name?") Sabe grins (" Anakin told me!") Obi-Wan shakes his head ("Blast that meddlesome boy") Taun We hovers. The room is bathed in brilliant white light. The whole place is ultra high-tech. Lama Su's face is passive as he says " I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season." Sabe keeps her face remarkably clear as she says to Obi-Wan mentally ("This is the BEST part of the season") Obi-Wan frowns ("Manners Sabe") He looks toward Lama Su "You make me feel most welcome."

Lama Su replies " Please... (gestures to another chair) And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way." Sabe looks at Obi-Wan ("units, Ben what's going on?") Obi-Wan looks at her puzzled (" I'm not sure, can you stop calling me that?") Sabe grins ("No, nice try though") Obi-Wan turns toward Lama Su "(improvising) That is... good news." Lama Su nods pleased with himself " Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope." This is when Obi-Wan is completely flabbergasted, he turns to Sabe who says ("Didn't he die years ago ?") Obi-Wan nods and turns back to Lama Su " I'm sorry? Master - ?" Lama Su frowns concerned at this point "Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" A horror filled look falls upon his face " Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago." Sabe frowns (" Was it before or after the Naboo Invasion?") Obi-Wan shakes his head in puzzlement ("I have no clue")Lama Su looks sad as he says" Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." and he sounds as if he truly is but then his voice changes with that hint of pride again " But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him." Obi-Wan turns to Sabe who replies with a scowl (" What about the Military Creation Act?") Obi frowns (" i don't know but it seems that it's the least of our worries right now ") He turns to Lama Su, puzzlement now clearly etched in his voice " The army?" Lama Su nods skeptical of Obi-Wan's intentions "Yes, a clone army. And, I must say, one of the finest we've ever created." Sabe gasped (" Oh my word, Obi-Wan what if it's not for us but for the separtists or worse the sith?") Obi-Wan bows his head as if in silent prayer to God, the lord of the force. (" I know Sabe and that is something I fear above all") He looks at the Prime Minister with focus and determination in his voice " Tell me, Prime Minister, when my Master first contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?" Lama Su says " Of course he did. This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." Obi-Wan grins before replying awkwardly "That's why I'm here."

Obi-Wan, Sabe and Lama Su rise and walk toward the door.

Across the world on a planet named Naboo, A young jedi and a galactic senator tempt the emotions they feel for each other.

Yet, the jedi scans their surroundings as a water speeder driven by Paddy Accu, the retreat caretaker, docks at the island landing platform. Anakin and Padme disembark the water speeder at the base of a lodge rising on the beautiful island in the middle of the lake.

It is afternoon as the young couple, even if they won't admit it, approach the balcony of the retreat.

Anakin and Padme walk up the stairs from where the water speeder is parked onto a terrace overlooking a lovely

garden. Behind them, Paddy Accu follows. Anakin and Padme stop at the balustrade. Padme looks out

across the garden to the shimmering lake and the mountains

rising beyond. Anakin looks at her. Padme declares with a slight moan "Isn't the view nice here?" Anakin grins continuing to stare at her. "Yes it is, the view is just so beautiful" Padme contiues to speak almost as if talking to herself, yet Anakin is very much so listening. "When I was in Level Three, we used to come here for school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water." Anakin's reply is very soft" I do too. I guess it comes from growing up on a

desert planet." Padme becomes aware that Anakin is looking at her. She turns towards him before looking away. "...We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us... and try to guess the names of the birds singing." Anakin makes a face "

I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. " He flicks his hand as if flicking away sand before continuin "Not like here. Here everything's soft... and smooth..." He touches her arm. Padme has become receptive to the way he looks at her but is nervous. As is trying to distract Anakin she continues speaking "There was a very old man who lived on the island. Heused to make glass out of sand - and vases and necklaces out of the glass. They were magical."

Anakin looks into her eyes He whispers in her ear " Everything here is magical." Although Padme finds his whisper erotic, she tries to deny it, but Naboo and Anakin seem to be working against her " You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real... but it wasn't." Her words try to tell Anakin that although he feels for her it isn't real. Anakin shakes his head "Sometimes, when you believe something to be real, it becomes real.

They look into each other's eyes. Padme moans " I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass,

you would lose yourself." Anakin smiles lightly but he is lost in Padme " I think it's true..." he slowly touches her back with his palm, when she doesn't say get away from me Anakin kisses Padme. She doesn't resist. Then however she comes to her

senses and pulls away. She says " No, I shouldn't have done that." Anakin has a hurt look on his face " I'm sorry. When I'm around you, my mind is no longer my own." He looks at her.


	4. The Love I bear and the agony

Obi-Wan, Sabe, Lama Su, and Taun We come out onto a balcony. Below

is a huge parade ground. The rain and wind are brutal.

Thousands of Clone Troopers, faces covered by helmets, are

marching and drilling in formations of several hundred.

Lama Su (beaming) says to Obi-Wan and Sabe "Magnificent, aren't they?"

Obi-Wan nods slowly. Sabe turns to him ("Magnificent is not the word I would use Obi-Wan") Obi-Wan smiled (" Finally we agree on something, I think now that's one politician that I can say is trustworthy or more so, a politician I like.")

The tour continues through a classroom filled with identical boy clones. Lama Su beamed with pride " We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago." Obi-Wan frowned (" I don't care if they think they are manifacturing clones, they're human Sabe, I can feel the force in every single one of them") Sabe frowned . Obi-Wan replied dully "You mentioned growth acceleration..." Lama Su turned to him " Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw on the parade ground were started ten years ago, when Sifo-Dyas first placed the order, and they're already mature."

The next day the tour would continue, but as night fell Obi-Wan himself would have very difficult discissions to make, including the feelings he had of the girl he was protecting. Could he break the very code that meant his entire

life. The one that had allowed him to meet Qui-Gon, the promise he had made.

?NEXT DAY?

Lama Su conducts Obi-Wan through a large eating area. Taun We follows as they walk by hundreds of clones who look

exactly alike, all about twenty years old, dressed in orange. They are seated at tables, eating. Lama Su turned to Obi-Wan "You'll find they are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure

to make them less independent than the original host." Obi-Wan looked at Sabe ("Original Host huh, i wonder?") She turned to him ("A question, a thought, maybe Interpretive dance?") He turned to Lama Su "Who was the original host?" Lama Su turned to him his face blank " A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas hand-picked Jango Fett himself." He turned to Sabe ("A bounty hunter? Maybe the one we are looking for?") He turned back to Lama Su " Where is this bounty hunter now?" He looked at him with oddment " Oh, we keep him here."

The tour continues through a long corridor filled with narrow, transparent tubes into which clones are climbing.

Once in the tube, the clone goes to sleep.

Lama Su turned to Kenobi and Sabe "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing - an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?" Kenobi looked confused " Unaltered?" Lama Su explained "Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration." Sabe turned to Lama Su " Beg my pardon Sir, but uh as a delegate of Amidala's party, I am wondering what sort of man is this Jango Fett and why would he need a clone of himself?" Lama Su blinked as if not expecting her to say anything, especially not that "Well Miss. Sabe, that's what is so peculiar, He should not need one, especially not with those modifications" Obi-Wan turned to Sabe and winked before turning to Lama Su " I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett." Taun We turned to him " I would be most happy to arrange it, for you."Taun We bows, and leaves.

Padme and Anakin are in the middle of an idyllic hilly meadow, its lush grasses sprinkled with flowers. At a

distance, a herd of Shaaks graze contentedly.

Beyond is the shimmering expanse of the lake. Several other lakes stretch to the horizon. The warm air is full of

little floating puffballs. They sit on the grass, in a playful, coy mood, talking. Padme is picking flowers. He looked her " Who was your first kiss, you were mine. See I told you mine, you should tell me yours" Padme blushes " I don't know..."

Anakin grins ruthlessly " Sure you do... you just don't want to tell me." Padme grins only half-serious " Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?" Anakin smirks " They only work on the weak-minded. You are anything

but weak-minded." The compliment lowers Padme's resistance. " All right... I was twelve. His name was Palo. We

were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older then I... very cute... dark curly hair...

dreamy eyes." Anakin interupts realitively angry " All right, I get the picture... whatever happened to him?"

Padme recognizes his tone and immediately complies " I went into public service. He went on to become an

artist." Anakin gave her a dark look " Maybe he was the smart one." Padme turned to him shocked " You really don't like politicians, do you?" Anakin turns to her " I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them. (smiling) I don't think the system works." Padme turns to him eager to turn the subject " How would you have it work?" Anakin is no longer playing, his tone turns serious "We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interests of all the people, and then do it." Padme agrees "That is exactly what we do. The trouble is that

people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do". Anakin's voice turns darker " Then they should be made to."

Padme gets defensive " By whom? Who's going to make them?" Anakin turns angry " I don't know. Someone." Padme's voice is accusing " You?" His anger lightens as he says "Of course not me." Padme questions " But someone." Anakin replies " Someone wise." Padme sounds angered and that's when anakin realizes he went too far with her and he attempts to take it back but she is still accusing " That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me." When he realizes how to get her to trust him again a mischievous little grin creeps across his face."Well, if it works..." Padme stares at Anakin. He looks back at her, straight faced, but can't hold back a smile. Padme laughs " You're making fun of me!" Anakin's tone turns sarcastic " "Oh no, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator." She laughs " You're so bad!" Padme picks up a piece of fruit and throws it at him. He catches it. Padme throws two more pieces of fruit, and Anakin catches them. he declares" You're always so serious." Padme stares at him increduous " I'm so serious!" Anakin then starts to juggle the fruit. Padme laughs and

throws more fruit at him. He manages to juggle them too until there are too many, and he loses control and ducks,

letting food fall on his head. They both laugh.

Then Anakin stands in front of a Shakk, yelling at it and waving his arms. Padme starts laughing as Anakin runs in circles,

chased by the Shaak. The Shaak crosses in front of Padme, with Anakin riding it, facing the Shaak's tail. Anakin attempts to stand on the galloping Shaak"s back, but the Shaak bucks, and Anakin loses his balance and falls off. PADMÉ laughs even harder. Anakin lies still. Concerned, Padme jumps up and runs to where Anakin is face down in the grass. She shouts" Ani, Ani! Are you all right?" She turns him over. He is pulling a stupid face at her and laughing. She yelps in mock fury and takes a swing at him. He catches her arm. She struggles. They roll over in the grass, embracing, and looking into each other's eyes.Her leg lands on top of his groin and she stares at him with shock in her eyes. Anakin kisses her on the lips, suddenly, they become aware of the contact between them. They let go of each other quickly and sit up, looking away.

Anakin stands up and holds out his hand to her. She takes it. He pulls her up. And now they are easy together, not

self-conscious any more. Anakin jumps on a Shaak's back. Padme scrambles up onto the Shaak behind Anakin. She puts her arms around his waist and leans against his back. Anakin digs his heels in. The Shaak starts forward, and they ride away.

Taun We, Sabe, and Obi-Wan stand in front of the door of Jango Fett's apartment. Taun We waves his hand, and a muted bell

rings. As they wait, Obi-Wan notes the door lock entry mechanism.Then the door opens, and a ten-year-old boy, Boba Fett,

looks at them. He is identical to the boys in the classroom. The boy is scrutinizing them with his eyes. Taun We questions the boy " Boba, is your father here?" There is a brief pause. the boy seems way beyond his years as he pears at Obi-Wan and Sabe. he turns to Sabe and then looks back at Taun We " Yep." Taun We looks at him expectedly " May we see him?"

The boy looks back at Sabe again " Sure." Another brief pause, then Boba Fett steps aside, and Taun We, Sabe, and Obi-Wan go through. Obi-Wan, Taun We, and Boba Fett enter the apartment. Obi-Wan looks around the room. Boba takes Sabe aside " Have we met?" Sabe shakes her head adn Boba questions her again " I think I've seen you on the Holo, are you related to that senator?" She shakes her head " No, uh I'm her handmaiden though" Boba looks her over again " Yep must've been where I seen Ya" He turns into the room and yells " Dad! Taun We's here!" Jango Fett comes in from the bedroom. He wears a jumpsuit. He is unshaven and mean looking, his face pitted with scars of old wounds. There are a couple of weird tattoos on his muscular forearms. He eyes Obi-Wan with suspicion. Taun We looks at Jango "Jango, welcome back. Was your trip productive?" Jango glances at Sabe before replying "Fairly."Obi-Wan and Jango Fett size each other up. Boba Fett

studies both of them. Taun We introduces the two of them " This is Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's come to

check on our progress. And this is Sabe Maberrie, she's a party to Senator Amidala" Jango looks at Sabe oddly. Sabe is detered and grabs Obi-Wan's hand. Jango Fett turns to Obi-Wan "That right?" Jango Fett's eyes fix ObiI-Wan coldly.

Obi-Wan 's voice is cold as he says "Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud." Jango Fett turns towards Sabe " Ah , Amidala's party huh, Veto the Military Creation is her whole thing huh? Hear alot of people aren't happy with her, Nute Gunray in particular, anyways" he turns to Obi-Wam " I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in

the universe, Master Jedi." Obi-Wan glares at him "Aren't we all?"

Obi-Wan eyes the half-open bedroom door, through which a couple of pieces of body armor can be seen on the floor.

Jango Fett registers Obi-Wan's look. He moves in front of him, blocking the view.

Obi-Wan clenches Sabe's hand.He then gives Jango, a 'If you touch her, I'll kill you' look.

" Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Jango gives him a dirty look "Once or twice."

Obi-Wan gives him a look of question" Recently?" Jango eyes Obi-Wan carefully "Possibly..." Kenobi gives him a look before wrapping an arm around Sabe's waist "Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas?" Jango turns to Boba and then in Huttese says " Boba, close the door."Boba moves to close the bedroom door. Jango smiles thinly at Obi-Wan. " Master who?"

Obi-Wan gives him a smirk remarkably like Qui-Gon. " Sifo-Dyas. Is he not the Jedi who hired you for

this job?" Jango actually gives him a look of confusion " Never heard of him." Obi-Wan gives him a look " Really?"

Jango looks at him closely " I was recruited by a man called Darth Tyranus

on one of the moons of Bogden." He glares at Obi-Wan who gives him a shrugg " No? I thought..." at this point Taun We interupts " Sifo-Dyas told us to expect him. And he showed up just when your Jedi Master said he would. We have kept the

Jedi's involvement a secret until your arrival, just as your Master requested." Obi turned and gave Sabe a look of curiousity" Curious..." Jango changes the subject "Do you like your army?" ( Well, I'm not a soldier and I don't believe in war, Sabe, ") "I look forward to seeing them in action." Jango grins "They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that." Obi-Wan steers Sabe towards the door "Thanks for your time, Jango." Jango grins ferally " Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi, and of course his friends." Obi-Wan, Sabe, and Taun We go out. The door slides closed.

Jango turns to his son. He is deep in thought. Boba can tell somethings wrong " What is it, Dad?"

he stares out the door " Pack your things. We're leaving. It's funny though he comes looking for information to protect Sabe, but he brings her right into the Lion Den. Still I don't trust him."

The setting sun touches the mountain peaks. The lake glows in the rose-tinted light. Floating lamps gleam softly like

jewels at the lodge. Nandi places dessert in front of Padme. Teckla does the same for Anakin. The dessert is some kind of fruit.

Anakin is in rapid discussion with Padme, he's basically showing off. "And when I got to them, we went into... aggressive

negotiations. (to Teckla) Thank you." Padme grins staring at Anakin fondly "Aggressive negotiations," what's that?"

He seems unsure as to which to put " Uh, well, negotiations with a lightsaber." Padme laughes " Oh.I should've known."

Padme picks up her fork and goes to spear a piece, but it moves! She frowns and tries again - the fruit moves. She

looks up at Anakin. His eyes are on his plate. Padme yells at him playfully "You did that."Anakin looks up - wide-eyed innocence." What? "Padme scowls at him. Padme jabs at the fruit - Anakin subtly moves his hand and it lifts up from the plate and hovers in front of her. She gives him a look " That! Now stop it!" Padme laughs, as does Anakin. She reaches out for the fruit- it loops. " Anakin!" she shouts. Anakin moves his fingers. The fruit flies into his hand. he gives her a look " If Master Obi-Wan caught me doing this, he'd be very grumpy." Padme laughs ('Why does Obi-Wan always come into my Anakin's equation, _your Anakin_, NO! HE'S NOT MY ANAKIN! THERE"S NO WE!") Anakin is pleased. He cuts the fruit into several pieces and sends one back to PADMÉ. She bites it out of the air and laughs. Little know the conversation that will follow. Or the consquences they will eventually Succumb to. All they know now is the fun of the moment , but eventually that fun will become still...very still. Padme doesn't know the darkness that will betray their relationship or the pain that will break them.

A fire blazes in the open hearth. Padmr and Anakin are sitting in front of it, gazing into the flames. She looks

up as Anakin leans in to kiss her. Padme sadly replies " Anakin, no." It's a sad no, a no that tells her she lies that secretly she wants Anakin's kiss but can not bring herself to justify their relationship. But even Angels like Padme cannot lie to themselves, not for long. Anakin frowns, he's sad and angry . the clothes she wears bothers him, no they torment him, yet still he cannot lie to her, he must tell her the truth, even if it kills him. " From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a

day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get toyou, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over - my mouth goes dry. I feel

dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss

will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask..."

Silence. The logs flame in the hearth. Padme meets his eye, then looks away. ("You say you will do what I ask, can you give me up, can you leave me be? Can you?") Yet Padme can not bring herself to say those words. Anakin commands her " If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me." Padme does not respond well to an order in fact she's shocked " ...I can't. We can't. It's just not possible." The haunting in his voice leaves yet a relentless sort of pain comes to his words " Anything's possible. Padmé, please listen..." Padme sanps, she rises to her feet "You listen. We live in a real world. Come back to

it. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they

will take us to a place we cannot go... regardless of the way we feel about each other." Yet Aanakin does not listen, all he knows is she feel something " Then you do feel something!" Padme continues standing " Jedi aren't allowed to marry. You'd be expelled from the Order. I will not let you give up your future for me." Anakin shakes his head "You're asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish I could wish my feelings away... but I can't." Padme shakes her head defiantly " I am not going to give in to this. I have more important things to do than fall in love."

There is silence as they stare at the fire. Anakin is thinking. He comes to a conclusion " It wouldn't have to be that way... we could keep it a secret." She stares at him sadly " Then we'd be living a lie - one we couldn't keep up

even if we wanted to. Mt sister saw it. So did my mother. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like

that?" Silence for a moment. Anakin's response is not the agreeing response she thought it'd be "No, wait Yes I can Padme, I can't be without you. Tell me Padme can you live never knowing what could have been, what we could have had, children, love, marriage? Screw the council I can't just let you walk out of my life. I won't I love you too damn much, forgive me for my love but I do, and I can't stop, I try but I can't it's not possible, but if you can do that , just leave, if you can do that then I'll go to the council, tell them that i can't protect someone I care about so much, and of course I'll be thrown out, but I don't care. I'd rather be thrown for defending our love, then just let you walk away." And Padme stared at Anakin before launching herself into his arms " I care for you Ani, so much, I love you, and I can't walk away knowing what we could have had, you're right, I love you!" They kissed and they loved each other on that very couch that had once been their agony. But life has a way of throwing curve balls, and tommorrow would be the most trying day of their lives... And in the clouds above, a man wept for the pain and sorrow his children would suffer, at their own hands.

-Adame

Hey I have a question, do you know what the year in star wars that this is all going on?


	5. Death Destrution and Mayhem

Disclaimer: The fact that I do not own star wars brings me great grief. I am a fan but I would do anything to own it. Well maybe not anything. So don't sue my george, it wouldn't be worth it, I only have a few bucks in my bank account.

Anakin grunts and twists in his sleep, sweat pouring from his forehead. Padme groans and turns next to him, Anakin is shaking. "No Mom, No, No Mom, Mom Please, No!" Padme turns to him and shakes his arm "Ani, baby wake up you're just having a nightmare." Anakin shakes abruptly awake and turns to Padme, he buries his head in her shoulder crying. Padme frowns concerned "Ani, baby what's wrong?" He shakes his head "Nothing". Padme glances at him seeing dishonesty in his eyes " You're lying, your face smiles but your eyes don't." Anakin shakes his head and then leans in to kiss her. Padme groans and is soon pressed against the cushions. As Anakin's lips find hers, Padme soon forgets about everything except the solace she finds in Anakin's lips. His rough hands gently grasp each hip, and her moans are soon followed by his own wolfish groans.

NEXT MORNING

Anakin is on the balcony overlooking the gardens. After a moment, Padme comes onto the balcony behind him. She sees he is meditating and turns to go.

Anakin's eyes are closed yet after last night, her presence has become more in tune to his own " Don't go." Padme frowns fondly "I don't want to disturb you."

Anakin grins and turns to her " Your presence is soothing. Come here " Although he does not intend it, his words sound like more than an order than a request.

There is a brief pause as Padme walks toward him, he leans down and catches her lips " You my love could never disturb me" Padme frowns " You had a nightmare again last night. Are we going to talk about it?" His jaw becomes steely and he closes his eyes and turns away from her. " Jedi don't have nightmares." Padme stares in wonder ( Is he that scared that he would lie to me?) " I heard you., Ani, I was there, in your arms last night as you cried on my shoulder, please Anakin don't lie to me" Anakin opens his eyes and looks at her. She lays her palm on his shoulder and glances at his haunted eyes, he looks at her and they embrace. " I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She is suffering, Padmé. They're killing her! She is in pain... I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, baby. I know I will be punished and possibly thrown out of the Jedi Order, but I have to go. I have to help her! I'm sorry, Padmé. I don't have a choice." his face is resigned and he breaks their embrace. That is when Padme makes her decision "I'll go with you. That way you can continue to protect me, and you won't be disobeying your mandate." His sadness abates and he stare at her fondly " What about Master Obi-wan?" Padme smiles and takes his hand. " I guess we won't tell him, will we?" Anakin kisses her and they walk inside.

Obi-Wan enters cautiously from outside. Ahead, the corridor is deserted. He moves down it. Obi-Wan arrives at the door to Jango Fett's apartment. He reaches up and runs his fingers along the door, locating the locks. The door slides open.Obi-Wan walks in to find the room in complete disorder. The bedroom door is wide open - clear signs of hurried departure. All of the Fett's personal belongings are gone. Obi-Wan goes to an ultra-thin computer screen. He punches up an onscreen picture of Jango Fett and Boba Fett unhitching the lines securing their ship on the landing platform. Jango Fett is wearing his armor and rocket pack. Sabe stares at Obi-Wan in shock " They're evacuating, ah then they are involved. " Obi-Wan smiles lightly " Exactly" He leans in and wipes some dust of her clothes. He then grins and they head out the door.

Jango Fett's ship, Slave 1, rests on the landing platform. Jango and Boba Fett are preparing to board. Obi-Wan rushes through the tower door and runs toward the ship.

Boba turns toward Obi-Wan and yells "Dad! Look!" Jango Fett turns to see Obi-Wan charging out of the tower toward him. As he runs, Obi-Wan draws his lightsaber from

his belt. It flashes on. Sabe glances at Obi-Wan, who nods. Jango Fett draws his gun and fires at the charging jedi. Obi-Wan deflects the blast and swings at Jango Fett.

Jango turns toward boba "Boba, get on board."The bounty hunter rockets up and over Obi-Wan, landing on the top of a nearby tower. Jango Fett fires down at Obi-

Wan. The jedi deflects the shots back, but Jango Fett evades them. Then he fires an explosive sending Obi-Wan diving out of the way. Sabe pulls out a blaster and fires at Jango.In the cockpit of Jango Fett's ship, Boba grabs the controls of a laser gun and swings it to aim at Sabe, and fires. Obi-wan frowns and jumps in the way.

The explosion of the ship's laser blasts throws Obi-Wan to the ground. His lightsaber skids across the wet surface of the landing platform. Jango drops from the tower

landing in front of Kenobi.Sabe stares ocntinuing to fire. Obi-Wan rises and charges toward Jango. in the cock pit, Boba watches asoutside, Obi-Wan and Jango grapple and fight, punching, kicking, grabbing hold, and throwing each other around. Obi-Wan grabs Fett tightly, and Jango rockets up into the air and kicks Obi-Wam loose. Obi-Wan crashes to the deck and slides toward the edge. He grapples desperately for a handhold on the slick surface. Obi-Wan reaches out for his lightsaber, using the Force to bring it to him, but Jango fires a thin wire from his wristpack. It wraps around Obi-Wan's wrists before he can retrieve the lightsaber. Sabe attempts to fire but a blast from boba that is a little too close for comfort knocks her flat. Jango rockets into the air, dragging Obi-Wan behind him along the platform surface. As Obi-Wan slides toward some columns he manages to maneuver himself into a roll avoiding a collision by leveraging the wire against the structure and pulling himself to his feet. Obi-Wan pulls with all his weight against the momentum of the wire, causing Jango to drop and crash into the ground. Jango's rocketpack breaks free from his back and explodes.

Still connected by the wire, Obi-Wn charges at Jango kicking him over the platform edge. Jango slides pulling Obi-Wan with him. Locked together, Obi-Wan and Jango Fett

plummet down toward the raging ocean. At the last moment, Jango Fett sees the edge and digs his forearm claws into the surface. Obi-Wan slides past him as Jango finally ejects the wire free from his wrist. Obi-Wan cannot stop the speed of his slide and shoots off the edge, falling...

Obi-Wan uses the Force and causes the wire to wrap around a pole, stopping his descent. He swings and drops onto a Small Service Platform just above the waves. He hauls himself to his feet. When Jango looks down, the Jedi has disappeared. Jango uses his forearm claws to climb back to the landing platform and runs toward his ship.

In the cockpit, Boba Fett settles into the pilot's seat. He punches buttons. The engines roar. Obi-Wan comes running out onto the landing platform and

spots his lightsaber laying on the ground. This time, he retrieves it successfully and turns it on just as Jango's ship engines roar. Realizing the ship is about to take off,

Obi-Wan takes a small tracking device from his belt and throws in onto the hull of the ship.

Jango Fett's ship lifts off from the platform and heads up into the lowering sky. It disappears. Lightning flashes. Rain lashes the tower and streams across the surface of the

platform where Obi-Wan stands, watching. He then runs toward Sabe, who is on the ground. He looks at her " Are you okay, Milady?" She nods and Obi-Wan leans in and catches her lips with him.

The Naboo Starship heads toward the desert planet of Tatooine .The Naboo Starship lands in a large parking lot of Spaceships on the outskirts of Mos Espa. Anakin and Padme ride a rickshaw through the streets. Anakin stares at sights he hasn't seen for years. Finally, they come to Watto's shop, and the rickshaw stops. Anakin turns toward the droid driver "Wait, please." Anakin and Padme get down. Sitting on a stool in front of the shop is Watto. He is using a small electronic screwdriver on a fiddly droid. Three Pit Droids are chattering away and are trying to help him, but they seem only to make him madder.

Watto is yelling at them "No chuba da wanga, da wanga. "No, not that one - that one! Anakin arrives, his arm around Padme's waist "Chut, chut, Watto." Excuse me, Watto. Watto stare at him grumpy "Ke Booda?" What? Anakin look at him sadly "Di nova, 'Chut, chut." I said excuse me. Watto turns to the chattering Pit Droids.

Watto frowns "Go ana bopa!" Shut down. The Pit Droids snap into their storage position. Anakin grins staring at Watto "Ding mi chasa hopa." Let me help you with that. Anakin takes the fiddly piece of equipment and starts to play with it. Watto blinks in surprise. Watto grumble stare him bizarrely "Ke booda? Yo baan pee hota. No wega mi condorta. Kin chasa du Jedi. No bata tu tu." What? I don't know you...What can I do for you? You look like a Jedi. Whatever it is... I didn't do it.

WATTO drops the screwdriver and curses loudly in Huttese

Anakin's attitude turns darker "Mi boska di Shmi Skywalker." I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker. Watto looks at him suspiciously. He stares at Padme, then

back to Anakin. Suddenly his eyes blink in recognition " Ani? Little Ani? Naaah!" Suddenly, the fiddly piece of equipment in Anakin's hands

whirs into life. Watto blinks at it. He continues in basic " You are Ani! It is you! Ya sure sprouted! Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help wit some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money..." Anakin interrupts " My mother..." He looks at Anakin thinking " Oh, yeah. Shmi... she's not mine no more. I sold

her." Anakin takes Padme's hand " Sold her..." Watto looks at him with a shrug " Years ago. Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?" Anakin stares at him with a mix of anger "Do you know where they are?" Watto shakes his head thinking " Long way from here... someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think..." His voice becomes insistent "

I'd like to know." Anakin's grim look means business; Watto gets the hint quickly. he says "Yeah... sure... absolutely. Let's go look in my

records. Anakin and Watto go into the shop.

The red planet of Geonosis is circled by a large asteroid field that forms rings. Fett's ship appears, heading toward it. Kenobi's Starfighter, attached to the

hyperspace transport ring, appears in space. The Starfighter disengages from the ring and follows Jango's ship.

Jango Fett grins at Boba Fett. " Nearly there, son." Inside the cockpit, a small blip shows up on the ship's

scan screen. Boba looks at the screen and then at his dad "Dad! I think we're being tracked... Look at the

scan screen! Isn't that a cloaking shadow?" Boba checks the scan screen and reveals a small

tracking device on the outer hull. Jango looks at him " He must have put a homing device on our hull during the fight... We'll fix it! Hang on, son! We'll move

into the asteroid field. He won't be able to follow us there. If he does, we'll leave him a couple of surprises."

He pushes some buttons and the spot where the device was disappears. Jango guides his ship into the asteroid

field. Obi-Wan stops his ship. Obi-Wan looks at Sabe "That's interesting, Sabe. They seem to have discovered the tracker." He turns to R-4 " Shut down... Shape scan their last coordinates." Jango pilots his ship through the asteroids. Boba turns to Jango "He's gone." Jango looks at him " He must have gone on toward the surface."

Boba sees Obi-Wan on the screen. Boba yells urgently " Look, Dad! He's back!" Jango says "Hang on!"He releases a charge which drifts toward Obi-Wan. As the

charge approaches Obi-Wan's Starfighter, Arfour beeps. Obi-Wan turns toward Sabe " Whoa! Sonic charges... Stand by."

Jango's goes into a power-climb to avoid an asteroid. Boba looks at Jango "Dad! Watch out!" Jango turns to him "Stay calm, son. We'll be fine. That Jedi won't

be able to follow us through this." Obi-Wan's ship dives into the asteroid belt after them. Boba sounds excited " There he is!" Jango stares at him in shock "He doesn't seem to be able to take a hint."Jango flies down a narrow tunnel in one of the larger asteroids. Boba calls "Watch out!" Obi-Wanpasses over the asteroid and Jango emerges, chasing after him. Sabe in shock grabs Obi-Wan's hand. The boy shouts in excitment" Get him, Dad! Get him! Fire!"

Jango Fett fires lasers at the Jedi Starfighter.

The ships flip, roll, and turn at incredible speed, dodging, weaving and firing. They tumble from near misses.

Obi-Wan looks at Sabe " Oh, blast! This is why I hate flying." She laughs " I thought Jedi weren't supposed to hate things" He grins " Well they aren't supposed to kiss Handmaidens, either." Sabe didn't expect Obi-Wan to admit that, but she was happy he did.

Bits fly off Kenobi's fighter as one of Jango's missiles gets through.

As they succesfully navigate the asteroid belt, Sabe and Obi-Wan begin to get closer, and it isn't long until they arrive at Geonosis.

The Naboo Starship descends, hovers, and land on a bluff. Anakin and Padme get out. They look down from the edge of the bluff to where the homestead is seen on the desert floor below.

Padme looks at Artoo " Stay with the ship, Artoo." Artoo whistles as Anakin and Padme start down the trail

toward the homestead.

C-3PO is working outside the homestead. He looks up as Anakin and Padme arrive. "Oh, hello. How might I be of service? I am See..." Anakin interrupts "Threepio?"

Threepio looks at Anakin "Oh, my... Oh, my maker! Master Anakin! I knew you would return, I knew you would! And this must be Miss

Padmé." Padme grins " Hello, Threepio."If Threepio could grin, I'm sure he'd be right now. "Oh, my circuits! I'm so pleased to see you both!"

Anakin announces " I've come to see my mother." As Threepio's tone changes horribly awkward , Anakin and Padme know something is extrememly wrong " think... I think... Perhaps we'd better go indoors."

Anakin, Padme and Threepio arrive in the courtyard. Threepio shuffles ahead. He calls loudly "Master Cliegg, Master Lars! Might I present two

important visitors?" Owen Lars and Beru Whitesun come out into the courtyard. Anakin comes forward "I'm Anakin Skywalker." Owen stare at him, sizing him up " Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend, Beru." Beru looks at them meekly "Hello." Padme looks at Anakin "I'm Padmé." Anakin adds " My girlfriend" Owen looks at him awkwardly " I guess I'm your stepbrother. I had a feeling you might show up some day." Anakin gulps and asks the question he fear sht enaswer too " Is my mother here?"A new voice is heard " No, she's not." Cliegg swings from the house on a small floating chair. One of his legs is heavily bandaged; the other ismissing. He balances awkwardly and puts out a hand. Anakin shakes his hand as Cliegg replies "Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife... Come on inside. We have a lot to talk about..."

. Beru puts several steaming cups of ardees on a tray and exits the kitchen... Cliegg is saying " It was just before dawn. They came out of

nowhere. A hunting party of Tusken Raiders."

Cliegg, Owen, Padme and Anakin sit around the table, Beru brings the drinks in from the kitchen. He continues " Your mother had gone out early, like she always

did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. I'd be with them, only... after I lost my leg I just

couldn't ride any more... until I heal." Cliegg grimaces, easing his throbbing leg. Cliegg looks at Anakin "This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This

isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

Silence. Then Anakin stands up. Owen looks at him " Where are you going?" His answer is very simple " To find my mother." Padme stands up and grabs his arm " No, Ani!" Anakin stares at her " Don't you dare Padme, You were there last night, you saw, what I had to go through." Cliegg, whishing to avoid further arguement says " Your mother's dead, son. Accept it." Anakin looks at him sadly " I can feel her pain, and I will find her." Owen realizes the truth in that statement " Take my speeder bike." Anakin nods, glad someone is on his side." I know she's alive." He turns abruptly.

Anakin stands looking across the desert. Padme comes running out of the homestead after him. Anakin turns to Padme.

He looks at her " You are going to have to stay here. These are good people, Padmé. You'll be safe." Padme begins not quite sure what to say " Anakin..."

Padme hugs him. Anakin kisses her longly and casually places his cheek on her breast. " Anakin, you can't just expect this to be easy." Anakin walks over to Owen's speeder bike, which is standing close by. "I won't be long. And tonight... tonight I'll make this up to you" Anakin swings onto the bike. The engine fires. He takes off across the desert. Padme watches him go.

Padme is pacing the courtyard restlessly. She stops, listening to the animal howling nearby. She shivers slightly, then turns and goes into the garage at the side

of the courtyard. Padme enters the garage where C-3PO sits working. He looks up greeting her " Hello, Miss Padmé." She grins sadly " Hello, Threepio." He looks akward "You can't sleep?" She shakes her head " No, I have too many things on my mind, I guess." He looks at her " Are you worried about your work in the Senate?"

She laughs " No, I'm just concerned about Anakin. I said things... I'm afraid I may have hurt him. I don't know.

Maybe I only hurt myself. For the first time in my life, I'm confused." Threepio looked at her "I'm not sure it will make you feel any better Miss

Padmé, but I don't think there's been a time in my life when I haven't been confused." She looked at him" I want him to know I care about him. I do care about

him. I told him I loved him and then we sort of ..."She trails off as Threepio interrupts "Don't worry about Master Annie. He can take care of

himself. Even in this awful place." Yet that is not quite what Padme fears, she fears that he won't be the same Anakin that made love to her last night.

Obi-Wan climbs a steep, narrow trail. Suddenly, a cry is heard close by. Obi-Wan stumbles slightly. His foot slips on the edge, sending a stream of pebbles skittering into the darkness.Obi-Wan listens. Silence. He draws his lightsaber but does not ignite it.

He sets off again and works his way around a narrow corner, to confront a crouching Massiff (a dog-sized lizard) with slavering fangs! The beast leaps at him, and Obi-Wan

ignites his lightsaber as the Massiff knocks him on his back. Its jaws open wide. ObiI-Wan stabs the creature,

throws it off of him, and jumps up. A second Massiff jumps from behind. Obi-Wan swings around and cuts it in half. The Massiff flies over the cliff,

howling.. It plummets to its death hundreds of feet below. He then turns toward the fighter "Stay Sabe, I'll be back " She grins and nods.

Obi-Wan arrives at the head of the trail. Far below, a flat plain stretches into the distance. He stops, peering into the darkness, where strange shapes loom indistinctly.Obi-Wan takes a pair of electronic binoculars from his belt and puts them to his eyes. He sees a cluster of great towers like fantastic stalagmites rise from the plain below.

As he looks at the stalagmites, suddenly a line of Battle Starships come into view. OBI-WAN touches the viewfinder. Between fifty and a hundred Federation Starships are in neat rows. Some are on platforms that are carrying the Starships down to an underground facility. Other platforms

are rising to the surface. They carry thousands of battledroids that step off and file into waiting ships. A fully loaded Starship takes off. Obi-Wan swings the binoculars

upward, to see more Trade Federation Starships. He pulls out a com-link and looks at sabe, who takes one out as well. "Sabe there is an unusual concerntration of trade ships, if you need anything ocntact me, i shall talk to you on this com-link as soon as I've heard anything." She nods " Of course, Obi-Wan, be careful" He grins " Hey it's me." Sabe laughs, a bell tone laugh that caresses Obi-Wan's very soul.

Light grows on the clustering tower of fantastic stalagmites. Obi-Wab sneaks up to the main one. He climbs up the side of the tower to a small window-like opening.

Obi-Wan looks around quickly, then sneaks inside.

Obi-Wan makes his way along a narrow, pillared corridor. He comes to what looks like a large open well or vent shaft.

He looks down and sees a huge underground facility below. In one area, machines are constructing battle droids. In

another area, completed droids are moving along a conveyor belt. Genosians , some with no wings, drone away at the

assembly line. As he continues, Obi-Wan arrives at a vast expanse in the stalagmite interior. Immense pillars, soaring Gaudi-Gothic arches,

vaulted roofs. The huge space is deserted - completely silent.

Obi-Wan starts to cross the square. Suddenly he hears

voices.

He darts behind a pillar as Poggle The Lesser (Archduke of

Geonosis), his aide, Sun Fac, Count Dooku and Nute Gunray approach, closely followed by Passel Argente and Wat Tambor. Count Dooku is tall, elderly, and saturnine, with beautiful manners. Obi-Wan flattens himself against the pillar as they pass by. Dooku announces granduerly " Now, we must persuade the Commerce Guild and

the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." Nute Gunray gives him a angry look " What about the Senator from Naboo and her handmaiden? Are they dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have their heads on my desk." Obi-Wan frowns and slowly speaks into his comlink" Sabe it appears Nute gunray is behind the assassination attempts on yourself and Senator Amidala." She nods "I figured as much, he really hates us, yet Padme was dead set against Dooku being behind it." He looks at her " yes Sabe, her insights were almost that of a Jedi, Dooku himself is paying the assassins, Gunray won't sign a treaty until you and Padme are dead." He turns and looks at Dooku, who says promisingly " I am a man of my word, Viceroy." Poogle looks at Dooku " With these new Battle Droids we've built for you, Viceroy, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy." They move out of earshot. Obi-Wan peers around the pillar to see them going through an archway on the far side of the courtyard. There is a flight of stairs beside it. Obi-Wan arrives at the stairs. He sneaks up them, to arrive at a narrow gothic archway. He looks down through it.

Poggle The Lesser and his two aides are at one end of a large round conference table. Dooku stands bravely " Now is the time, my friends. This is the

moment when you have to decide between the Republic or the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

Count Dooku is at the head of the table. Jango Fett stands behind his chair.

In addition to the original group, there are also three opposition senators: Po Nudo, Tessek and Toonbuck Toora, and a Commerce Guild Digintary; Shu Mai and a member of the Intergalactic Bank Clan, San Hill. Count Dooku continues " As I explained to you earlier, I'm quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our

cause with your support, gentlemen. And let me remind you of our absolute commitment to capitalism... of the lower taxes, the reduced tariffs, and the eventual abolition of

all trade barriers. Signing this treaty will bring you profits beyond your wildest imagination. What we are proposing is completely free trade. (looks at Nute) Our

friends in the Trade Federation have pledged their support. When their Battle Droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than anything in the galaxy, The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands me make.

Passel Argente, the Corporate Alliance Representative, stands up. " I am authorized by the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty."

Count Dooku smirks a smirk very similar to Anakin's, who he had learned from Qui-gon, and this man appeared to be the original creator "We are most grateful for your cooperation, Chairman." Dooku's grin had brought a grief back to Obi-Wan, one he had long tried to reprieve. Shu Mai, the Commerce Guild Representative stands as well. " The Commerce Guilds do not at this time wish to become openly involved, But we shall support you in secret - and look forward to doing business with you."

There are chuckles around the table. Count Dooku smiles. "That is all we ask." San Hill, the banker, looks awkwardly around before rising to his feet "

The Intergalactic Banking Clan will support you wholeheartedly, but only in a non-exclusive arrangement." Wat Tambor rises to feet with a sly tug of the lips "The Techno Unions are at your disposal, Count." Obi-Wan pulls back from the archway.

On Tatooine, a shadow who was once a young man, wanders through the sand on a full moon night. This night is Anakin's first true taste of the darkside.

Anakin pulls up near the edge of a cliff. He gets off the bike and creeps to the edge. He looks over to see a Tusken camp in the oasis below. One of the huts at the edge of the camp has two Tusken guards outside it. Anakin drops off the edge of the cliff to the camp belo

Anakin creeps through the camp, working his way from hut to hut, flattening himself against the walls overhearing snatches of Tusken conversation from inside, using the

shadows to hide him until he arrives at the hut with the two guards. They are sitting a short distance from the door. Anakin wriggles around the back. He takes out his

lightsaber and cuts into the base of the wall. The lightsaber completes the hole in the wall. Anakin wriggles in. He pulls himself to his feet. There are

candles everywhere. A shaft of moonlight from a hole in the roof pierces the gloom of the hut. By its light, Anakin sees Shmi hanging

from a wooden frame in the middle of the hut. He cuts her free, takes her into his arms, and lowers her gently to the ground. Her eyes are closed. Her face is

bloodied. She has been terribly beaten. Anakin cradles her tenderly. "Mom... Mom... Mom..." Shmi's eyelids flutter - and barely open. They are caked

with blood. She asks timidly "Ani...? Is it you...?" Shmi's eyes focus slowly. Anakin gives a little choking gasp. " I'm here, Mom. You're safe. Hang on. I'm going to

get you out of here..." Shmi looks at him and places a palm to his cheek "Ani? Ani? You look so handsome. My son... my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you, Ani... so proud... I missed you so much... Now... I am complete." Anakin frowns " Just stay with me, Mom. I'm going to make you well again. Everything's... going to be fine. Mom you remember Padme, we're together mom, and I want to ask her to marry me, I want to have kids mom, But I need to stay with me mom, I can't do it without you." Shmi stares at him lovingly " Ani, you'll... do... fine, I ... Love...I... love.. yo..." And in the darkest moment, Shmi dies in the arms of her son. Anakin draws her to his breast. There is silence for a moment. Anakin lifts his head, listening for a moment, then he sits on the floor of the Tusken hut, cradling his dead mother in his arms. he cries in her shoulder blade, and she is still warm, and Anakin feels like he is dreaming. ( No this isn't Real... Tell me it can't be real... I ... No, Please I need her, I need my mom) And moments more, he lays there in tears whispering " Come back mom, please come back." In a moment of absolution, Gone is Anakin Skywalker, the slave, the jedi, the lover, Replaced with the birth of Lord Vader...

The pale light grows. Thin tendrils of smoke rise slowly in the cold, clear air. Somewhere a dog barks. An old woman comes out of one of the huts. She carries a pail. She

swirls it and tosses the dirty water onto the ground. As she goes back inside the hut, a Tusken Child runs past, dragging a stick in the sand. The child runs through the

line of huts, turns a corner, and stops suddenly, staring at the two Tuskem guards. Between them, Anakin stands outside the hut door. His face is a grim mask. the anger shown in his eyes shows that he will never again be the man that he once was. The child stares, then there is a flash of light as Anakin's ightsaber switches on. He immediately kills the two tuskens guarding the door of the hut, and makes his way toward the others.

Yoda meditates and suddenly hears a familiar voice, as if from a great distance. It is the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn, filled with alarm. "No, Anakin! No! Don't! No!"

Mace Windu enters the room and sits down. Yoda opens his eyes and looks to Mace. " What is it?" Yoda stares at him, gravely "Pain. Suffering. Death, I feel. Something terrible has happened. Young Skywalker is in pain. Terrible pain."

Obi-Wan examines the transmitter dish and speaks with Arfour. " The transmitter is working, but we're not

receiving a return signal. Coruscant's too far. Arfour, can you boost the power?"

Arfour beeps a reply. Obi-Wan frowns looking at sabe "We'll have to try something else."Obi-Wan jumps into the cockpit. Sabe grins and swat's his butt " Watch it big boy, you could have sat on me." He grins " You would have liked it, anyways, besides Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. It's much closer. Anakin, Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin? He's not on Naboo, Arfour. I'm going to try and widen the search. I hope nothing's happened to him.

Obi-Wan and Sabe sit in the Starfighter cockpit looking at a display. A Geonosian spies Obi-Wan and his Starfighter from an overlooking cliff. "That's Anakin's tracking signal all right, but it's coming from Tatooine. What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo." Obi-Wanexits the cockpit and jumps down to the ground. He speaks to Arfour. "All right. We're all set. We haven't much time. Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi." He turns to Sabe " I have a bad feeling, hurry go to Tatooine and I repeat, follow his tracking signal, you need to get out of here."

In the ship, Artoo beep as he receives the message. " Record this message and take it to your mistress, Padmé... and the Jedi Skywalker... "Anakin, my

long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." Artoo dutifully listens to the desperate message. Obi-Wan's

voice cuts out. Artoo whistles in dismay.

Anakin rides the speeder bike toward the homestead. Shmi's body is tied to it. Owen, followed by Beru and Padme, comes out of the homestead to meet Anakin. Threepio follows and Cliegg hobbles out of the homestead on his hovering chair. Anakin arrives. They run to him as he steps away from the bike, carrying ShmiI. He stops, face-to-face with Cliegg.The look on Anakin's face tell a story, a story of a man who fell in love with the things around him, and then one day those things were viciously ripped from his waiting arms. That is the story of Anakin Skywalker, the man who would one day become Darth Vader, dark lord of th sith. There is a brief pause. Then he carries Shmi into the homestead.

As Padme prepares some food for Anakin, Beru helps her. Padme' s thoughts linger on her beloved, who now sits in the garage angrily awaiting her, knowing that she will come. That then he will rush into her arms and cry, cry with the one person, who he can show his feelings to. The one person that he will one day call his wife. Padme knows they will marry, he told her that a long time ago _/I'm going to marry you/_ She had laughed and said /_I am sorry Anakin but I cannot marry you, you are just a little boy/_ He had stared at her intensely _/I won't always be/_ How true that remark had been. Her thoughts are interrupted as Beru asks "What's it like there?" Padme stares at her " I'm sorry?" Beru looks at her " On Naboo... What's it like?" Padme is completely preoccupied with her concern for Anakin, but she does her best to reply. "Oh - It's... very green. With lots of water. And trees. Not like here at all."She takes out a tray and starts to put food on it. Beru laughs " I think I like it here better." Padme frowns ": Maybe you'll come and see it one day." Beru says quietly ' I don't think so. I don't like to travel."They finish preparing the tray. Padme smiles "Thanks, Beru." Beru grins " hey no problem, we are pratically family." Padme goes out.

Padme comes in with a tray of food. Anakin is standing at a workbench, repairing a part of the speeder bike. He never looks around, he knew she would come " Go Away Padme." Padme never stops " I brought you something. Are you hungry?" Anakin looks at her when she's not looking "No, leave me, my love" padme however does not and puts the tray down. Anakin's voice is pasive, there is no life, just a dead voice " The shifter broke. Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things... always was. But I couldn't... (stops working, tears in his eyes, His voice becomes sad and angry) Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!" Padme looks at him " Sometimes there are things no one can fix. You're not all-powerful, Ani." Anakin turns and walks away from the bench. His anger begins to take a hold of him, Padme becomes a little frightened "I should be! Someday I will be... I will be the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise you, I will even

learn to stop people from dying." Padme tries to be comforting "Anakin..." Anakin interrupts furious " It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's jealous! He knows I'm already more powerful than he is. He's holding me back!" Anakin hurls the wrench across the garage and it comes very nearly close to Padme. It CLATTERS to the floor. He looks at his trembling hands. Padme stares at him, shocked. "Ani, what's wrong?" she asks tenatively. He becomes very broken, his voice cracks :" I... I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them..." Anakin focuses on her like someone returning from far away. His voice becomes darker and pain stricken " Not just the men, but the women and the children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals... I hate them!" There is silence for a moment, then Anakin breaks down,

sobbing. Padme takes him into her arms. His sobs become very agonized "Why do I hate them? Padme I didn't... I couldn't... I couldn't control myself. I... I don't want to hate them... But I just can't forgive them." She looks at sadly as rationalizing his actions " Honey. To be angry is to be human." He looks at her fearfully " To control your anger is to be a Jedi." That's it, he's afraid that she and the Jedi will abandon him, and that is not so. " Ssshhh... you're human. Anakin I love you, all of you, even this, this darkness you have and we can work through it, because I'll be there for you." He shakes his head, scared " No, I'm a Jedi. I know I'm better than this. I'm

sorry, I'm so sorry!" Padme shakes her head "You're like everyone else..." Yet Anakin is lost in his own tide of emotions, emotions that are tearing him apart, condemning him to his own fears. Padme rocks him, and Anakin weeps. He weeps for his inabilities, for his darkside, but most importantly he weeps for the woman who raised, his mother.

Anakin, Padme, Cliegg, Owen, Beru, and Threepio are standing around Shmi's grave. Two other headstones, one

smaller than the other, stand in the blazing suns. Anakin's head is lying on Padme's breats and he is crying. Owen himself has tears in eyes. Anakin is having his hair stroked by Padme and she lightly lays kisses on his head. Cleigg is giving a sort of eulogy " I know wherever you are it's become a better place.

You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Goodbye, my dearest wife. And thank you." Padme is lead by the hand of Anakin and they both kneel on her grave.Brief pause. Anakin picks up a handful of sand " Mom, you remember Padme, what I told you was true, I do love her. You once told me that she would one day love me as much as I love her. Well it seems it was true. I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom. I wasn't strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again... (he

stands up) I miss you so much." Padme nods and says to the grave " Your son is wondeful person, I am glad you brought him in my life."Silence. Then beeps and whistles are heard. They turn as Artoo rolls up, behind is Sabe standing with a worried expression. Padme stares at the two of them " Sabe, Artoo, what are you doing here?"

AHahahaah Cliffie... Muwaahahhahahaha. Sorry I know cliffies are worse than Sith lords in Pink Tutus, but i had to do it, the chappie was long enough already. Anyways as for the whole death issues, i put alot more emotion in that. Yesterday I had to go to my uncle's funeral, so I can sympathize with Anakin. But my uncle's in heaven so I don't worry as much. He wouldn't have wanted me too, he always told me about god so I can't help but be happy and sad at the same time. If you aren't christian i hope my talk of god doesn;t bother. Personally I am a jesus freak, i may be strange but i'll never change.

So I wonder how hard it will be for sabe to figure out Padme/ Anakin's relationship?

Bye people.


	6. Conversations, Corruption, and A Hostage

Disclaimer: I don't own it, don't sue me george... I'm like Christian from Moulin Rouge, except I truly AM a pitiless writer.

Padme gives Sabe a worried look. Sabe looks unsure of herself.

"Uh... Obi-Wan sent me." Anakin frowns and unconsciously wraps an arm aroung Padme's waist.

"How did you get here so fast I thought Obi-Wan went to Kamino?" Sabe nods, a unrecognizeable look on her face.

"We did.. At first, but then we went to Geonosis in search of the Bounty Hunter, A Jango Fett." A sad look reaches her face. "In the midst of a recording he was captured... since Tatooine was less the a parasec away he sent me as he was attacked. It didn't take long to get here... There was nothing I could do." Artoo rolls forward. Anakin nods and they head to the ship. What the make message entails will horrify them. A rough hologram of Obi-Wan is projected in front of Anakin, Padme, and Sabe. They watch the flickering image.

"Anakin, my long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." Padme turns and reaches over to a control board and pushes

a button to transmit the message. Obi-Wan's image continues to show on the hologram.

" Sabe and I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis." Across the galaxy the jedi council watches the same message.

The members of the Jedi Council stand around a hologram of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan continues his doleful message.

"The Trade Federation is to take taking delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray..." Back in the Nubian spaceship Anakin, Padme,and Sabe continue to listen. " ...is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala and her cousin Ms. Maberrie." Sabe isn't surprised.The scene continues to shuffle between council and the trio.The Council members continue to patiently listen to Obi-Wan.

"The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an... Wait!... Wait! Sabe get out of here now... find Anakin and go... NOW!"

Aankin, Padme and Sabe watch as Obi-Wan is attacked by Droidekas.The hologram cuts off. Anakin jumps up, agitated. Sabe begins sobbing quietly.

The Council members also see the attack on Obi-Wan. Yoda looks to Mace Windu.

" More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed." Mace nods, the future does not seem bright.

" I agree."

Anakin, Padme and Sabe watch a hologram of Mace Windu.

"Anakin, We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are.Protect the Senator and Obi-Wan's charge at all costs. That is your first

priority." Anakin's voice is dead, his failure killing him.

"Understood, Master." Sabe looks shocked. The hologram switches off. Padme is looking at the readout on the ship's control panel. Sabe looks at the place the holo just played. Padme gets a look of wily determination on her face.

" They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

Padme starts to hit buttons and flick switches. Anakin puts a hand over hers, stopping her. She stares at him.

" If he's still alive." Padme stares knowing it is the loss of his mother that makes him act this way, he feels like a failure.

" Ani, are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend... your mentor..." Sabe begins wailing harder. Anakin grits his teeth.

" He's like my father, but you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here." Padme grins at Sabe winking before turning to Anakin.

" He gave you strict orders to protect me..."Padme pulls her hand free and flicks more switches. The engines fire.

" ...and I'm going to save Obi-Wan. So if you plan to protect me, you will have to come along." Sabe smiles as well.

"Yes we have to help him... I.. I love him... we fell in love and I'll be damned if I let him die due to this fucking Dooku bastard."

Anakin looks shocked before grinning and taking the controls. Threepio and Artoo come forward from the back of the starship. Threepio straps

himself into a seat behind Padme. The Naboo Starship rises from the bluff and zooms away.

* * *

Count Dooku walks into the cell holding Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan is suspended in a force field, turning slowly as blue electric bolts restrain him. Count Dooku circles Obi-Wan as they talk. Obi-Wan frowns and looks at Dooku venemously.

" Traitor!" This does not detear Dooku, on the contrary he smiles calmly.

" Hello, my friend. This is a mistake. A terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness." Dooku is a countless actor and Obi-Wan sees right through his charade.

" I thought you were the leader here, Dooku." Obi-Wan glares at him. Dooku waves his arm dramatically.

" This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I promise you I will petition immediately to have you set free." Obi-Wan's voice is cold.

" Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work to do." Dooku gets to his point.

" May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?" Obi-Wan looks at him pointedly.

" I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?" Count Dooku feind innocence.

" There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of. Geonosians don't trust them." Trust is a powerful word and Obi-Wan wantd to believe it, and he would if he hadn't seen what he'd seen.

" Well, who can blame them. But he is here, I can assure you." _I saw you talking with him, don't play Mr.Ignorant with me. I won't fall for it._ Dooku changes the subject... for a reason, he doesn't like where this conversation is leading.

" It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help

right now." Obi-Wan seems so sure of himself in his answer.

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you." Dooku brushes this off.

" Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his.He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he

would never have gone along with it if he had known the truth as I have." Obi-Wan frowns.

" The truth?" The count nods bemused.

" The truth. What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith?" This is going too far.

" No, that's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it." Count Dooku unravels his trap.

" The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious." Obi-Wan looks quizzically.

"I don't believe you." Dooku shakes his head.

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told

me everything. The Jedi Council would not believe him. I tried many times to warn them but they wouldn't listen to me. Once they sensed the Dark Lord's presence, it would

then be too late. You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith." Obi-Wan sneers.

" I will never join you, Dooku." Count Dooku turns to leave.

"It may be difficult to secure your release." His insinuation is clear Join me or you leave here in a body bag. Obi-Wan didn't care he'd be okay, Anakin would get his measage, he was sure of it._ He will... He will... Won't He? Oh I got a bad feeling about this._


End file.
